Systems exist for the robotic feeding of percutaneous interventional devices such as guide wires and working catheters into guide catheters and procedures exist for the placement and seating of guide catheters such that their distal ends are adjacent the site of action for the intervention, typically a valve or chamber of the heart or a lesion in a blood vessel such as an artery. The guide catheter is typically placed by manual manipulation of medical personnel and its continued seating after placement assumed or determined by feel. The interventional devices such as guide wires and working catheters may be fed by the operation of robotic controls by medical personnel such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,549 incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.